yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Qli
---- "Qliphoth" (クリフォート Kurifōto) is an archetype of Machine-Type EARTH monsters introduced in The New Challengers that are designed to take advantage of the Pendulum Summon mechanic. This is reflected in the eye-shaped motifs visible in their appearances; these motifs are flanked by two crystals, one blue and another red, that are identical to the indicators of a Pendulum Scale. Design The Qliphoth (lit. "peels", "shells" or "husks") are the representation of evil or impure spiritual forces in Jewish mysticism. They are documented in some texts of Kabbalah, a set of teachings originated in Judaism. Most currently known "Qliphoth" monsters are somehow or somewhat related to computing, as inferred from their names and flavor texts ("Archive", "Disk", "Shell", "Tool"). "Genome" refers to the genomes of biological organisms, as they bear resemblance with how computers store their data. Playing style Their focus is to Pendulum Summon monsters to fuel Tribute Summons, with effects that activate when Tributed or when summoned by Tributing members of the archetype. With the exception of "Qliphoth Tool", all "Qliphoth" Pendulum monsters revealed so far have 1000 DEF ("Tool" has 1000 ATK) and possess the following effects: * Pendulum Effect: You cannot Special Summon any monsters, except "Qliphoth" monsters (this effect cannot be negated). * Monster Effect: ''You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card was Special Summoned or Normal Summoned without Tributing, its Level becomes 4 and its original ATK becomes 1800. If this card was Normal Summoned, this card is unaffected by effects activated by monsters whose original Level or Rank is lower than this card's Level. In addition, these "Qliphoth" Pendulum Monsters can manipulate the ATK of monsters on the field; those with a Pendulum Scale of 1 boost the ATK of your "Qliphoth" monsters by 300, while those with a Scale of 9 reduce your opponent's monsters' ATK by 300. Strategy The main strategy is to Pendulum Summon at least 3 "Qliphoth" monsters at once in order to Tribute Summon the ace of the archetype: "Apoqliphoth Killer". "Apoqliphoth Killer" is unaffected by Spell and Trap cards and by effects of monsters whose Level/Rank are lower than its own; also, it punishes all Special Summoned monsters by making them lose 500 ATK and DEF and forces your opponent to send one of their monsters to the Graveyard once per turn. There are few ways to defeat this monster, the only way ostensibly being destroying it by battle; one can also try negate its Normal Summon, but "Qliphoth Fortress" can bypass this. Qliphoth Decks can also put to use the Monarch archetype, which, depending on which Monarchs are used, can cripple the opponent in certain ways. Kuraz the Light Monarch can destroy your own Pendulum cards in order to Xyz Summon or replace the Pendulum cards while also putting cards in your hand. The effect of Mobius the Frost Monarch can be coupled with that of Qliphoth Genome to destroy multiple Spells/Traps to hinder the opponent. Qliphoth Tool, Qliphoth Disk, and Qliphoth Sacrifice can be used to search for a Qliphoth Pendulum Monster while Special Summoning 2 Qliphoth monsters from your Deck to reuse for later Pendulum Summoning. Entermate Trampolynx can be used to return Tool the the hand after using its effect, then Tool can be activated again to search for another Qliphoth card. Recommended Decks